1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a Group III nitride semiconductor device, a method for fabricating a Group III nitride semiconductor device, and an epitaxial substrate.
2. Related Background Art
Patent Literature 1 discloses a growth method of an InGaN layer for a blue light emitting device. It defines the growth temperature and growth rate in InGaN growth.
Patent Literature 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 6-209122